This application relates to measurement of tension in securing members, including bolts, studs and other securing members used to support structures and heavy equipment.
Tension in bolts, studs and other securing members, which is also referred to herein as pre-tension or preload, is generally developed when a threaded connection is tightened to create a compressive force in the bolted joint. If pre-tension in a securing member changes from a specified value, then the joint can become loosened and fail, which can have very serious consequences, especially in the case of securing members used in the foundations of large structures, such as bridges, wind turbines and other structures and assemblies. Securing members are routinely inspected and tested, but conventional approaches are sometimes complicated, not applicable in all settings and/or prone to error.